beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Aspects
Aspects are configurations of planets relative to the Earth that have geometrical significance. Several aspects may form a complete pattern such as a triangle or square, covered in Aspect Patterns. Background "Astrology is the study of how we deal with, experience, and respond to energy. Sometimes we experience the energy as an inner need or desire to make a change, take a chance, or do something new or different this is stimulated by a conjunction. Sometimes the energy emerges as an obstacle, a blockage, a challenge, or an opportunitythis is demonstrated with a square aspect. With an opposition, it may be a crisis in a relationship or a learning experience through another person. The aspects, transits, progressions, lunations, and eclipses in a clients chart create energy, but we all respond to that energy very differently." - Carol RushmanCarol Rushman Quote http://www.dailyom.com/library/000/000/000000047.html Harmonious Aspects (See Harmony) See Harmonious Aspects for more. 'Perfect' alignment only lasts briefly for fast-moving planets, so each aspect has some 'breathing room' which is called the 'orb'. Major aspects have an orb of about 8o for which it is considered that the aspect is 'active'. Conjunction When two planets are in conjunction, then they align with the Earth in a straight line (+/- 8o) with the Earth on one of the ends of the 3-point line. Even when a conjunction is 'perfect' (no orb - 0o) this doesn't mean the two planets are blocking each other (an ecclipse) because they may be orbiting on different planes (see image). When two planets are in conjunction they will be seen in approximately the same Zodiac sign and emphasise these qualities more strongly. Trine When two planets form a trine, they essentially form one side of an equilateral triangle surrounding the Earth in the centre. Of course, this is only from the perspective of the Earth and the true distances aren't as harmonic, but the harmony of the 120o angle means that the planets tend to sit in signs of the same Element and hence emphasise the qualities of this element more strongly. Sextile: When two planets form a sextile, they are separate by 60o as viewed from Earth, forming one side of a hexagon with the Earth as the centre. Since a hexagon has 6 corners and the Zodiac has 12 signs, perfect sextiles form between signs and their next-nearest neighbors in the Zodiac. Since the Zodiac alternates between Yang and Yin Polarity a sextile skips the alternate and pairs up signs with the same polarity, but different Element and Connectivity. Tense Aspects (See Tension) Complete summary in Tense Aspects. Opposition Similar to a conjunction, but in this case the Earth is the middle planet and the two other planets are seen in approximately opposite Zodiac signs, cancelling each-other out some what and putting a tension on the Earth in the qualities that these two complementary but opposite signs entail. Perfect oppositions form between signs that share the same Polarity and Modality but opposite Connectivity. Square: The 'halfway points' to and from an exact opposition, forming between signs of competing Modality and opposed Polarity as well as adjacent elements, forming a 90o angle in the chart. For the Sun and Moon this aspect is activated at the waxing and waning half-moon and indicates that the energy of the two are reaching the Earth from perpendicular directions, giving reflections of this energy to the Earth on only one half of their surfaces. Minor Aspects: Tense Sesquiquadrates and semi-squares, read more at AstroFix. Harmonious and Tense Quincunx (aka 'inconjunction') Quintile (72 degrees) Bi-Quintile (144 degrees) Undecimal (32.72727... degrees) Links Kurt's Kite http://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Kurt_Cobain Angelina's Mystic Rectangle http://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Angelina_Jolie Aspect patterns https://www.cafeastrology.com/articles/aspectpatterns.html Aspect patterns http://www.biblenews1.com/astrology/configurations.html References Category:Astrology Category:Zodiac Category:Aspects